


Un piatto caldo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine furioso [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Laxus è un pessimo paziente, ma Fried vuole lo stesso aiutarlo a superare la sua influenza.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQeko_tOi5U.★Fandom: Fairy Tail.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 600.★ Prompt parole: 4. A è bravo in cucina e prepara qualcosa di sostanzioso e appetibile per B, inchiodato al letto dal malanno.





	Un piatto caldo

Un piatto caldo

 

Oltre le finestre della casa di legno, i fuochi magici dei lampioni si stavano accendendo uno dietro l’altro. S’intravedevano oltre le tende che coprivano la finestra della casa in muratura e in legno.

< Speriamo che Bixlow riesca a fare la spesa da solo. L’ultima volta Evergreen è tornata con delle strane uova, convinta che le ‘fate’ debbano avere un’alimentazione eccentrica > pensò Fried, ritto accanto alla finestra della cucina. Corrugò la fronte.

Da fuori provenne l’abbaiare di un cane lontano.

Fried era intento a tagliare una carota, il coltello scattava incontrando il tagliere, i lunghi capelli verdi gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e la sua espressione era seria.

“Ti dico che posso alzarmi!” gridò Laxus dalla stanza accanto.

“La prego di rimanere a letto. Ha la febbre alta” rispose Fried. Gettò le carote lavate, fatte a fette, all’interno della pentola d’acqua.

“Io non prendo la cazzo d’influenza!” sbraitò Laxus. Si sentì lo sfrigolare di alcuni fulmini provenire dalla camera da letto.

< Da quando si è avvelenato è diventato cagionevole di salute, ma non vuole ammetterlo > pensò.

“Anche Erza, come nuovo capo della Gilda, le ha suggerito…”. Iniziò a dire Fried.

Laxus fece una risata roca e gelida, che rimbombò tutt’intorno.

“Quella mocciosa farà crollare Fairy Tail, è troppo buonista e ansiosa! Io posso sconfiggere un esercito con il solo indice anche in questo momento!” sbraitò.

Fried assaggiò il brodo e vi aggiunse un po’ di sale.

“Non ho dubbi di questo, ma dovreste riprendervi. Vi sto cucinando qualcosa…” disse.

Si udì Laxus rigirarsi nel letto, l’abbaiare del cane all’esterno farsi sempre più lontano fino a cessare.

“Odio essere inchiodato a questo letto… però un buon hamburger potrebbe…”. Iniziò a dire Laxus.

“È brodo, ti farà bene” rispose Fried, aggiungendo delle patate.

“Con la carne?”. S’informò Laxus.

Fried ridacchiò.

“Potrei aggiungercela, se promettete di non alzarvi. Come vostro capitano, desidero solo che vi rimettiate alla svelta” disse.

“Merda! VOGLIO LA CARNE!” sbraitò Laxus. Si udì qualcosa che andava a sbattere contro il muro, ma vi sbatté in modo soffice.

“Sono il capitano dei _Raijinshuu_. Se è un ordine…”. Iniziò a dire Fried.

Laxus sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non ci provare neanche. Ho capito, resterò in questa merda di letto, ma tu vedi di metterci della carne decente. Deve essere spessa, non solo morbida e non osare rifilarmi solo un paio di pezzi” brontolò.

Fried socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, accarezzò uno delle due sue ciocche a forma di fulmine.

“Ovviamente. Vedrete, vi sentirete subito meglio dopo aver mangiato” disse.

Un gufo si poggiò sul davanzale della finestra, ma scappò a sentire la risata di Laxus che risuonò.

“Non ne dubito. Sei dannatamente bravo in cucina, ma io ti preferisco in battaglia. Anzi, sarebbe meglio se trovassi un modo per isolare questi maledettissimi virus, così li potrei distruggere” disse Laxus, sbattendo fragorosamente le mani tra di loro. Ne seguì un fortissimo starnuto.

Fried sorrise e finì di cucinare, versò il brodo con quattro pezzi di carne in un piatto, prese un cucchiaio e raggiunse l’altra stanza.

Laxus aveva il naso arrossato e così anche gli occhi, il corpo era avvolto da pesanti coperte che portavano i disegni di pupazzetti di neve. Fried si accomodò su una sedia e appoggiò il piatto sulle gambe, si sporse e raddrizzò la pezza umida sulla fronte di Laxus.

Quest’ultimo si leccò le labbra screpolate, guardando i pezzi di carne con gli occhi febbricitanti.

“Sono questi i momenti in cui apprezzo il tuo essere un cazzo di cuoco a tempo perso” biascicò con voce rauca.

Fried gli sorrise.

< Potessi, cucinerei solo per te > pensò.


End file.
